Our Love
by Imogendoylee
Summary: During James and Lily's seventh year, Hogwarts struggles with the prevailing war and face struggles within friendships, relationships, and student relations. The Marauders and their classmates are forced to make difficult decisions on where they stand. The fight begins between the light and the dark and all are set to suffer. [Rated M for later chapters]
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Chapter 1 – Platform 9 3/4

Lily crossed the boundary to get to platform 9 3/4, her whole body shaking with nerves as she prepared for her final year at Hogwarts. This was her first year alone as Petunia had demanded that their mother and father stayed with her to sort out wedding plans for her wedding to the pig.

The horrific and unrepeatable thoughts about her sister and her fiancé escaped her mind as soon as she saw the familiar scene of the platform. The beautiful, scarlet red train lay elegantly on the tracks smoke billowing out of it. Hundreds of teenagers saying last goodbyes to their families, reunion hugs with friends, prefects helping the new students load their trunks onto carriages.

This was going to be her best year yet. Lily had already decided this and she was determined to make it happen.

"SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S LIFE," James Potter, resident twat of Hogwarts, screamed over the crowds, silencing the platform for a few short seconds. Lily spun on her heel to see the two boys fighting over what appeared to be an old, dripping piece of parchment.

"Potter. I knew I should've bet on you causing trouble before we even left the platform." Lily tried her best to look angry as she said this but she could not avoid the small chuckle and smile that escaped her lips.

James pulled a hand up to his head and combed through his jet black hair, messing it up further and dropping the parchment on the platform, a smile enchanting his face at the sight of her, "Evans! Long time no see, how was your summer?"

"Great thanks James, I think the 28 letters a day told me how yours was." Lily winked at him.

"Hey! I would've stopped sending them if you didn't reply!"

"Yeah Lilbert, you can blame it on Jamsie all you like but you're the one egging him on by replying." Sirius always had a knack of getting involved at just the right moment to drive Lily and James to flush a deep red.

As soon as she regained speech, Lily retaliated, "Whatever Sirius, like I don't know about your obsession with Marlene."

"Ob-obsession! You are deluded Lily dearest. I always knew the ginger hair meddled with your brain." Sirius attempted to play it off but didn't quite meet James or Lily's eyes as he claimed to feel nothing for their friend.

"Whatever, I'm going to go see the girls before my heads meeting. Bye James! Bye Sirius!" And Lily skipped off, James' gaze never leaving her until she turned around the corner of the train corridor.

"Prongs, mate, you are whipped," Sirius gave him a small slap on the shoulder "well we should probably board too, have you told her yet?"

"No..."

"She's going to be in for one hell of a surprise then isn't she."

"Yeah... I hope she doesn't hate me."

"Oh you truly are oblivious aren't you James." Remus declared as he walked past the boys, leaving James to look on with a dumbfounded look on his face, confused beyond belief as he picked up the map and boarded the train for the last time.

James walked tentatively towards the prefects compartment. A small sliding door separating him from reality. A small sliding door that could change everything for better or for worse. He took a deep breath and slid it open, ready to face the wrath of Lily Evans, the love of his life even if she didn't know it.

"Hello, I'm Lily and I'm th-" Lily began to introduce herself to the new unknown head boy "James? What are you doing here? The head boy is due soon and I don't have time to mess around."

"Umm, well, Lily... I am the head boy" James told her, flinching slightly in anticipation.

"What the fuck was Dumbledore thinking," Lily chuckled to herself "a marauder for head boy! He truly has lost his mind with old age."

"Yeah... I guess... I'm really sorry about it." James admitted sheepishly.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything yet surely? We've only just left King's cross!"

"Head Boy, you deserve someone mature and smart, not me."

"Potter, in case you hadn't realised, you're at least 67.4 times more mature than you were last September. And anyway, you're the only person beside Remus that can control Black, it would have to be one of you as Head Boy if we wanted anything close to peace this year!"

James stared at her, struggling to form any sentence or even phrase to express his disbelief. She didn't hate him! He quickly pushed away all hope when he realised this didn't mean she liked him either.

"H-...Do y-... Bu-..."

"Need some help there Potter? Kneazle got your tongue?"

"You aren't mad?"

"Uh, no, I guess not."

And those five words gave James more hope than Lily could ever imagine.

"I can't believe you two blew up a tree! What did the muggles think?" Lily could barely get her words out amongst the laughter.

"Dad told them it was lightning, they didn't seem to trust us" James was laughing equally as hard.

Remus smiled to himself, hardly wanting to interrupt a good moment for the two of them, but he needed to tell them that it wouldn't be long until they reached Hogsmeade.

"MOONY, MOOOOOOONNNYYYYYY WHERE ARE YOU," Sirius' voice echoed down the carriage making Remus cringe a little at the idea of having to deal with Padfoot and Wormtail and their incessant needs and problems, "MOONY HELP. PETER'S STUCK AGAIN. MOOOOONY BAAAABBBYYYYY."

"I'll be there soon Sirius." Remus called out to his friends as he gently rapped on the door to alert the heads.

"Come in!" Lily's voice called out the compartment.

Remus smiled gently at the sight of the two teenagers as he walked in to greet them. James was gazing at Lily with infatuation and admiration radiating off him, a huge, goofy grin plastered across his face. Lily was as red-faced as her hair from endless laughter, the ghost of it still on her face as she struggled to compose herself. Remus knew it wouldn't be long until either of them gave in.

"We have about half an hour until we reach Hogsmeade, I've just spoken to the driver and I've alerted the rest of the train."

"Oh my god! I was meant to do that, I'm so sorry Remus we got distracted and caught up."

"It's fine Lily, don't worry I was happy to do it. You two look like you've been really busy anyway and I don't want to intrude so I'll just be on my way." Remus attempted to walk out the compartment to leave his friends to continue bonding.

"Nonsense Moony! You aren't intruding." James didn't look entirely convinced as he said this and was happily surprised to see a small frown on Lily's face as she listened.

"Don't worry, you two continue, I need to help Padfoot and Wormtail anyway. You two look really happy together, who would've thought two years ago that you two could be friends." Remus trailed off as he escaped the compartment, leaving his friend to finish talking to the boy she didn't know she loved, and leaving his best friend to get the girl he'd loved since he was thirteen.

It wouldn't be long now, Remus thought to himself, neither of them could resist for that long.

Stampedes of students ran to every window possible to see Hogsmeade as they pulled in to the station. Hogwarts lay high above the village on top of the hill, shouts of joy and comfort spread down the train as everyone saw their home for the next 9 months.

"First Years! First Years to Hagrid!" Lily and James attempted to shout over the bumbling mess of students on the platform.

"Lily! Always knew ya'd make 'ead girl." Hagrid ruffled up Lily's hair, "And James Potter? Blimey, Dumbledore the old fool ain't keepin' it too discreet anymore, is he?"

"Keeping what discreet Hagrid?"

"Oh, never mind James, I've said too much already. Yous two better be gettin along to the carriages now then. McGonagall won't be too pleased if the 'ead boy and girl are late to the feast"

James grabbed Lily's hand and they ran over towards the carriages, pleased to see that their friends had waited for them.

They opened the carriage door to all their friends laughing and shouting whilst they played, what appeared to be, a particularly vicious game of exploding snap. James turned and beamed at Lily before entering the carriage. Where his usual smirk lay, a true smile lit up his face and everything surrounding him, provoking a fire in Lily's stomach that had been slowly growing over the last year. His smile then began to transform into a classic smirk as he attempted to dull down his emotions. Before thinking, she grabbed his wrist and whispered to him before he could sit down.

"Never hide a smile that wonderful again, I much prefer it to your smirk."

Lily sauntered up into the carriage, leaving James astonished at what she had just said and seemingly stuck to the ground below.

"Earth to James! Earth to James! Are you gonna come on mate? Or just stand there looking like a garden gnome's gnawing at your balls."

"Oh, so eloquently put Padfoot, you truly do have a way with words."

Marlene and Alice had already grabbed Lily and tried to get the gossip out of her.

Marlene was a beautiful, skinny, tall girl with honey blonde, wavy hair flowing to her waist. She had beautiful blue eyes and slightly tan skin from her summer holiday to Italy.

Alice Fortescue, on the other hand, was a short, curvy brunette with huge brown eyes and milky white skin.

"So! Does James know about these oh-so-wonderful dreams of last summer? Please tell me you're dating! We saw you whisper to him when you came in!"

"What Marlene? No! I was just... telling him about head duties." Lily blushed at the memories of her summer.

Marlene snorted, "Yeah right, as if Head duties would leave him looking at you like that."

"Whatever, I haven't told him anything and I'd appreciate it if either of you didn't either. We're just friends!"

"Oh but you could be so much more Lils!" Alice pleaded with her, "Come on you know you want more!"

Dorcas Meadowes, a tall, stunning girl with mahogany skin, had come over to assist.

"Lily, it's not like he's changed his mind, a few words and he's yours." She whispered tauntingly into her ear before the boys tried to join in their conversation.

Dorcas then stood up to go sit on the other side of Alice, leaving Lily alone as the boys stepped back in to the carriage. Sirius pushed past James to go sit next to Marlene, pushing him down into Lily's lap in the meantime.

"Get your arse up Prongs, Lily doesn't want you down there! Cheeky prat! Most of us wait a few dates first." James' cheeks burned brightly at this, smiling sheepishly at Lily to apologise.

"As if you wait Black, you're on a girl before you've left for Hogsmeade."

"Marlene McKinnon, excuse you I have a much better etiquette than that."

"Right I'll agree when I see it."

"First Hogsmeade weekend?"

"You're on Black."

James stood up at this, "Oi! No way can it be that easy!" He pointed accusingly at his friend. "No way can you get a girl you've liked for so long to date you just like that!"

"James sit down," Remus tugged him back down to his seat, "You don't need to be making a fool out of yourself."

James folded his arms and sat down harshly in his seat, almost crushing Lily in the midst of his actions. Her breath hitched in her throat as his thigh gently brushed against hers, knees knocking together as the carriage pulled sharply around the corner.

Suddenly the carriage hit a bump and all the inhabitants were sent flying into the air. James instinctively grabbed Lily around the waist to do his best to keep her in her seat. But Lily rotated and ended up falling in his lap. A cacophony of whooping surrounded them as they appeared to be stuck in time. Lily refusing to move from James' lap, his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him. The pair soon realised what was happening and scrambled to get away from each other. Escaping emotions by sitting as far as physically possible for 2 people in seats next to each other.

This was certainly going to be an interesting year. None of the seventh year Gryffindors could deny that.


	2. Head's Dormitory

Chapter 2 – Head's dormitory

"Well that was one long fucking sorting. Who knew one year group could have so many bloody kids!" Sirius exclaimed to his friends loudly.

"Shut it Black, they're too cute for you to already be badmouthing them" Lily snapped at Sirius.

"That's a bit rich Lily, James is cute and all you ever do is badmouth him" Marlene declared loudly.

Marlene's statement had the ability to not only stun Lily and make James go as red as a tomato but also, to much of the groups surprise, make Sirius go silent and moody.

"Marley! Stop." Lily commanded her best friend. "I don't badmouth James at all." This caused the whole group to burst out with laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Sirius turned to her and spoke between sobs and chuckles. "You – Lily Marie – Evans think y – you don't badmouth Prongs. Ever?"

"He's got a point Lily, if it was a competition you'd have won before anyone else had even started." Remus pointed out.

"I like James! I mean… he's my friend. Friends, right James?"

James was about to reply when Professor McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table towards Lily and James.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter, please meet me at 7pm sharp after the feast. I will discuss head matters with you and lead you to your new common room." McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away as quickly as she had walked over.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! You two get your own dorms and common room now, you have to have us round as soon as you can so we can all get completely and utterly pissed without having to remove first years from our vicinity." Sirius rubbed his hands together at the thought of a completely empty room and all the parties they could host.

"Sirius, you do realise they'll have to last the night without managing to blow up the Head's Dorms before we'll get to go in there." Alice countered, turning to see the Head Boy and Girls reactions.

"Hey!" They shouted simultaneously, "James and I get on perfectly well thanks." And "Lily would not kill me on the first night surely?"

The rest of the 7th years snorted into their meals at this. James and Lily were known across the school for being able to get in a fight because one, namely James, had taken a breath too close to the other, usually Lily. However, they had all noticed the change in arguments over the last year. These had changed from being pointless and petty to heated and which left the two in compromising positions where they appeared that they would either immediately start passionately snogging or start duelling in the middle of busy areas.

Their friends had learnt the hard way to stay out of their fights now whereas they would once defend either offender. Sirius had tried to defend James in an argument in early October 1977 and this had led to both Lily and James punching him with a particularly vicious uppercut and turning their wand on Sirius respectively. Another argument where Marlene had tried to help Lily and called James a long string of names ranging from "Bastard" to "Scrotum-fuck". While Lily would have once congratulated Marlene on her choice of insults, she had then decided to ignore Marlene until she apologised to James. These had been few in a series of events that had thoroughly confused not only the marauders and the girls, but the whole Hogwarts gossip circle, including several professors who had questioned some members of the offending parties on why James was not sat with Sirius at Lunch or why Lily and Marlene were not partnered up on the transfiguration project. Lily and James were a force to be reckoned with when it came to their arguments.

"Right, and my hair is pastel pink and Wormy's now 6'7." Remus chuckled and high-fived Sirius across the table.

"Whatever, we have to leave now to go see Minnie anyway." James stood up pulling Lily with him.

Marlene called after them, "Stay safe and use protection kids!" resulting in Lily discreetly flipping them off as she and James exited the hall, James still holding Lily's hand.

"Alright Lads! Place your bets for this year!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as the doors to the great hall shut behind their friends.

"I've got 5 sickles on James kissing Lily before Halloween, he's not going to be able to resist with her being just next door."

"Alright Petey, got that, McKinnon?"

"Me and Alice are gonna go halfsies on Lil kissing James within the month! 2 galleons please."

"Anyone else?"

And Sirius continued to place bets on two of his closest friends' love lives as more and more people across the Gryffindor table got involved, including some first years who had heard the stories of the infamous James Potter and Lily Evans relationship from family members.

James and Lily were almost sprinting down the halls after their Head of House as she sped down the corridor to their dormitory.

She then abruptly came to a halt in front of a painting of a large, aristocratic-looking man wearing scarlet robes with a large glass of wine in his hand.

"This is the Head's dormitory. Sir Dougal will need you two to pick a password and then you can enter. Your trunks have already been brought up and I believe the House Elves have left a housewarming gift or two."

Lily chose the password, "simul", and the two then walked into their dormitory. Their common room was a large homely area that closely resembled the Gryffindor common room. The walls had been charmed red with gold trimmings to honour their house and there were several loveseats and armchairs facing in towards the elegant fireplace. They also had a large desk and a small library in one corner. At the back of the common room, a large creamy-white staircase led up and separated off midway to lead to their rooms. "Mr Potter" had the room on the left and "Miss Evans" had the room on the right.

Lily ran up the staircase towards her room, it was just as homely as the common room and had a large queen-sized bed on one side and a comfortable window seat at the large window in the centre of the room. There was a door leading to the bathroom and Lily opened the door to reveal an elegant bathroom that smelt incredible. It was a faint smell that seemed to smell like her perfume but also reminded her of James. It had a large bath big enough for at least 6 people that seemed to resemble the bath in the prefect's bathroom. There was also a large shower with a Gryffindor curtain and 2 toilets with "Evans" and "Potter" on the doors. Lily turned around to see James staring in awe at the bathroom, she couldn't explain the look on his face but knew she could detect the smallest hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Shared bathroom? That's going to be a problem." James muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Lily questioned him, unable to see a problem. "Well, Lils, my morning routine takes a fair amount of time and I'm assuming yours isn't short either. We're going to have to schedule this down to the bloody minute…"

"It's not a big deal James, there are two sinks and two toilets, you're going to have to make sure you don't shower too long though." She added with a wink and turned to go back to the common room.

James simply stared longingly after the girl as she left, she truly was going to be the death of him this year.

"Oi James, get down here, the house elves have left us some firewhiskey and butterbeers! Oh, and a tray of Treacle Tart with a card from 'Ditty' telling you to behave and congratulating you on the position. Who's Ditty?"

"Jealous Evans? Ditty's the head chef, she's been my source of all snacks and drinks since early on in second year."

"That's how you get the butterbeer! But how do you get to the kitchens?"

"I'll take you on a trip sometime." James seemed to question her rather than make a statement, he raised an eyebrow inquisitively as he asked.

"Asking me out already Potter? It's only the first day." Lily laughed gently, the sound soothing and clouding his thoughts, a sound, he decided, he could live forever listening to and still not have enough. Lily then took a few steps towards him, closing the small distance they had between them.

"Wh- N- Lil-" James spluttered, her closeness had stopped his brain from functioning properly as all he wished to do was snog her senseless, and close the mere inches between them. He was about to do it too, or so he told himself, when a knock came from the door.

Lily summoned enough strength to pull herself away from the boy with the messy hair and walked towards the door to open it, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. She had been so close to James and had been so close to losing control, she silently thanked and reprimanded whatever or whoever it was that had stopped her from getting closer to James.

She grabbed the handle and swung open the portrait hole door to be greeted with many familiar faces. Sirius burst in, hugging Lily almost immediately and making a comment on previous events that he should not, no could not know about.

"Wow you can practically smell the sexual tension in here, who thought it was a good idea to leave these two Lovebirds in an empty room by themselves."

"Shut up Pads, why are you here anyway?"

But it wasn't Sirius who replied but rather Marlene. "Well, Mr James, we are getting shit-faced tonight." She struggled to finish the sentence through all the giggling which suggested to the Heads that their friend may already be around half-way to being "shit-faced".

"Mar, you do realise it's literally our first night as Heads, it would be the worst idea to get pissed tonight." James questioned her coolly, hoping Lily would agree with him as he was not ready to start the year off with all his friends making fun of him for being so irrevocably and unrequitedly in love with the girl.

"Actually, James, we don't have class until Tuesday so we might as well have a little fun."

Loud whoops vibrated around the room from the fairly large group of people there. Sirius and Remus pulled out several bottles of firewhiskey each, Mary had brought lots of types of Muggle alcohol including Vodka, Tequila and some mixers. And they also had the huge number of butterbeers and firewhiskey from the house elves. Lily was well and truly ready to get "shit-faced" and to start off their school year the best wat she thought she possibly could and that meant advancing on James, no matter what it took her to get there.

The Gryffindor's spent the night laughing and playing some Muggle drinking games to get as inebriated as possible in the short amount of time they had before the others would have to return to their dorms. They began with a few small games of beer pong with Muggle beer courtesy of Dorcas and then Remus suggested everyone take a shot of their choice every time Sirius said something dirty and one every time James ruffled his hair or readjusted his glasses. Sirius had therefore been the reason behind the severity of many of the friend's drunkenness.

Peter had then suggested that they play Truth or Dare, a suggestion that greatly surprised many of the girls.

"So how are we going about this?" Alice asked them all. "Yeah there should be a forfeit for not answering a truth or doing a dare" Marlene responded.

"LOSE A PIECE OF CLOTHING!" Sirius practically screamed out his idea to the group. The room resonated with laughter at his suggestion, it was one of the most 'Sirius' things they could think of. However, no one appeared to have any objections and they all settled on this as a reasonable forfeit.

Alice struggled the most with this being the forfeit as she refused to remove anything more than her socks, shoes and jumper without Frank there. This led to her being susceptible to lots of intimate questions about herself and Frank's relationship and meant she was often the offender in many of the Dares. Such as when she was dared to hex the suits of armour to follow Snape around the castle, professing their love for him, or when Sirius tried to dare her to streak all the way down to the dungeons and back again.

Marlene on the other hand was rapidly getting more and more naked as she avoided questions about Sirius like bludgers in a quidditch match. Finally, when she was left in only her underwear and t-shirt, she stopped forfeiting and was forced to go through with everything asked. Sirius had been struggling to focus on everyone else as his gaze followed up Marlene's legs and refused to move.

Lily and James had suffered at the hands of the others as they were always asked truths such as "Lily, when are you going to shag James and make our lives a hell of a lot more interesting?" or James being dared to "tell Lily about that delightful dream of yours last week." The two were left red-faced, hot-headed and extremely drunk and undressed. A combination that proved to be very difficult for the two to cope with and one that delighted their friends as they continued to make their lives as difficult as possible to encourage them to succumb to each other.

There was also a few attempts at cheating the bets by trying to dare James to kiss Lily or vice versa but it appeared that neither Head was having any of it.

Finally, the other seventh years finally left and James turned to Lily.

"Do you think we can get the house-elves to tidy this for us tomorrow?"

"Lil they'll probably have it done before we wake up tomorrow. They're incredible."

And for the second time in less than 7 hours, Lily found herself walking towards James, clearly seeking something more than their light-hearted small talk. She saw James visibly gulp as she got closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she basked in the scent of James and let it fill her up, a smell that seemed to burn through her. But then she opened her eyes again at a sudden movement. James had jumped away from her and begun to back towards the staircase leading to his dorm, stumbling slightly.

"Well good night Lily, hope the hangover isn't a bitch!" James called out to her, far too chipper considering he had just, in some way, turned down the girl he had been pining after for so long.

When he reached his dorm he shut the door quickly behind him and launched himself onto his bed before screaming "FUUUUUUCCCKKK" at an impossible volume into his pillow. But he knew it was necessary. He wanted something incredible with Lily and he refused to waste his opportunity with a drunken kiss on their first night, or second morning, back at school.

Lily was just as confused, she slapped herself hard in the face and muttered a gentle "Fuck" under her breath. Maybe James didn't like her anymore, she had taken too long to come around that he had now given up. She would have to speak to Sirius, she had only just realised she liked James and hadn't even told the girls yet but she knew what she had to do. Sirius would know. Lily knew what she wanted this year and would do whatever she could to make it possible. She wanted James Potter, and all she could do for now was pray that he still wanted her too. She was a clusterfuck of emotions as she went to bed that night, collapsing onto her bed and letting out a few small sobs before falling into a deep sleep, haunted by dreams of the hazel-eyed monster that seemed to be all she could think of these days.

James found himself in the bathroom at 5am, throwing up a large proportion of the incredulous amount of alcohol he had drunk a few hours before. He was so preoccupied trying to aim it into the toilet, he didn't notice the door push slightly open and Lily tiptoe in quietly. He didn't notice at all until she was next to him with a warm flannel and a glass of water and she was sat next him.

Lily sat down next to him and began to clean his face with the wet flannel, wiping sweat from his brow and forcing him to drink the glass of water.

How fucked up is it Lily thought that I'm even bloody attracted to him while he's chucking his guts up in the toilet. I am an awful, awful person. He's sat here feeling like shit and all I can think of is dragging him back to my room and fucking him. Or even here and now. NO LILY! He doesn't need a shag, he needs help. Right. Help.

"Lil, you really don't need to worry about this, I'm fine I can sort myself out." James didn't want Lily to see him in this state, he wanted her to like him, not feel sorry for him. He was never going to win her over by throwing up next to her.

"Shut up James, you're not well, now lets get you back to your bed."

Lily pulled James up and dragged him back to his bed in the other room. She walked over to his dresser and pulled out another t-shirt for him to change into, struggling to look away as he changed tops but somehow forcing herself to as she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she knew what was underneath those clothes.

Lily then tucked James into his bed and summoned another glass of water for him.

"Umm, Lily... would you... would you stay with me?"James asked, scratching his neck "I just need to be around people at the moment and well you're the only one here and I just thought maybe-"

"If you stop rambling I may consider it Potter." Lily winked before getting under the covers and laying down with James.

They fit perfectly. This was a thought neither of them could get out of their heads. James reached round Lily's waist and pulled her closer to him. Her back now flush to his chest so he could bask in the glory of the smell of roses in her hair. James would never forget this, he would hold this memory as close as he held Lily. He took a deep breath and moved in closer.

Lily couldn't breathe properly. Every time James shifted or breathed in too deeply her breath would catch in her throat. She was drowning in the smell of James and his room and in every touch. It all seemed to somehow calm and excite her all at once and she knew in this moment that it was more than a crush.

Fuck, I'm in too deep. Lily knew at once that there was no coming back from this.

Shit, I'm a goner. James knew this girl was everything and the only thing he needed.

Despite the horror surrounding their sudden understandings of their feelings towards one another, the two managed to fall asleep incredibly quickly. Holding the other as close as physically possible. James' hands fisted in Lily's hair and around her waist and hers wrapped around him as her head lay in the crook between his arm and his chest and her legs seemed to capture one of his own between them.

Their dreams filled with scenarios of each other, influenced by each others touch and scent. They were the escape the other needed from everything else in life, the anaesthetic to dull the pain of school and war and family.


End file.
